Behind Closed Doors
by Prince Kristoff
Summary: It has been 3 years since the events of Frozen and since then Anna and Kristoff have gotten married. Suddenly Kristoff's career is stopped dead in it's tracks as he crashes his sled and is crippled with a broken leg. Elsa begins to show her true feelings for Kristoff in this story of lies, betrayal, and romance. Kelsa story.


It was a lovely day as Elsa was walking around the city. People loved to see her just walking about being happy and to be honest she hated being stuck in the castle. Anna usually accompanies her on her walks but today decided to stay home. Anna now is obsessing over the possibility hearing the words that every young wife would love to hear, "You're pregnant." Now yes she and Kristoff had only been married for about two months now, but Anna just was so hopeful about hearing news that she considered wonderful. Her husband, however, couldn't really pay any mind to the prospect of him becoming a father as he had to begin scouting locations to harvest ice seeing as it was already March.

Ever since he got named "Ice Master" he's started to feel like he doesn't have time for anything; ice harvesting in the spring and summer, in the fall he'd help Oaken run his trading post, and then logging in the winter. Luckily the last couple months he was able to relax because of the wedding, but the honeymoon phase was ending fast and he felt like he would be swamped in the next few months. So he was already out scouting for a good frozen lake.

Elsa however really didn't have much pressure when it came to usual trade business, the slight heckling over deals, trade treaties coming from countries that just don't want to be on the bad side of a girl who can control ice, and the occasional apology and attempted trade reconnection from Weselton (She always denied them). On the other hand she had suitors almost sieging the kingdom just to attempt to woo her. All kinds of princes wanted to marry her some were nice some weren't but she just wasn't interested in them.

All of this would go through Elsa's mind on these walks. It's probably why she always felt so stuffed in that castle or maybe she just loved how beautiful Arendelle was. She was just getting to the outskirts of the town when she heard a loud crash from the forest.

She looked over to the forest fear pounding in her heart,

"What just happened?"

"Who could that be?", then she had a sudden realization that made her freeze in her tracks.

"What if that was Kristoff?"

"What if he's….?" She couldn't even finish that thought it was so horrible. Her fears flared into a highly plausible reality as a familiar reindeer came running out of the woods. It was Sven She ran fearing the worse.

As she got closer to the crash she could see chunks of Kristoff's sled that splintered of in the crash. "Kristoff!" she cried out, but there was no answer suddenly she saw something in what was left of the past winter's snow. It was Kristoff, he didn't look to badly beaten by the accident but he was out cold. Elsa ran up to him fearing the worse. She knelt beside his head and tried to wake him up. After a couple of minutes Kristoff started to regain consciousness.

"E...E...Elss " me mumbled as he was still groggy.

"It's okay I'm here don't worry" Elsa replied

"Why are you out here in the woods?" Kristoff said as he started to be aware of his surroundings.

"I was just out for an evening walk through the town"

"I see. Well I guess we should head back" He tried to get up and walk but as soon as he put pressure on his right leg he dropped to the ground seething in pain.

"What's wrong" Elsa asked

"I think my leg is broken"

"Here let me try something." Elsa then replied as she laid her hands on Kristoff's leg an iced it down with her powers. Kristoff began to twinge at the icy blast on his skin but at least it helped soothed some of the pain.

"Now let's get you back to the castle" Elsa said as she threw Kristoff's right arm over her shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't need anyone to help you because I can wait here" Kristoff replied nervously as the petite girl who was about a third of his size tried to support his weight on her back.

"I'm sure I can handle it" Elsa replied with a smile It took them some time to get back to the castle but when they did arrive everyone had already heard the news. Anna, who had yet to settle down, ran up to them at the gate and hugged Kristoff and Elsa now knowing that they were both still alive.

"So, looks like you won't be on any ice runs for a while" Anna said jokingly to Kristoff

"Yea I guess I'm pretty lucky I only broke my leg"

Suddenly in a nonchalant fashion "At least He's still handsome."

Anna turned to Elsa who was embarrassed because of her statement. Elsa then rushed into the castle Anna not far behind.

"Elsa, what are you running for?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Elsa quickly responded back

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about" Anna replied

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Anna" Elsa turned around and yelled as she blasted a patch of ice at the ground.

"Just go away Anna before I get really upset"

"Listen, I know it's been a stressful day" Anna said backing away slowly

"Anna, I said go away"

"Okay, fine **_your majesty_**" Anna said as she sarcastically curtsied and walked away. Elsa then rushed into her room and slammed the door.

It was couple minutes later when Anna decided that they would have to move to a downstairs guest bedroom to accommodate Kristoff's current condition. Thankfully It wasn't that much work as the majority of things in their current room were Anna's dresses and a few outfits that Kristoff had either received from wedding guests or Anna.

Kristoff was waiting in their new room a bit disappointed in the fact that he couldn't help his wife with the move. After everything was organized Anna sat down next to Kristoff leaned on his shoulder

"Are you feeling alright?" Anna asked

"Yea" Kristoff replied laying his chin down on her head as he embraced her

"What do you think is wrong with Elsa?"

"I don't really know."

"Well I hope she doesn't go back to reclusing in her room like she did for thirteen years."

"I don't think that will happen. This wasn't as bad nearly killing you."

"Yea but you know she doesn't often embarrass herself."

"She'll be fine. She'll come out as soon as dinner comes around."

"I hope your right." Kai then softly knocked on the open door.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Bjorgman, dinner is almost ready to be served.

"Thank you" Anna replied as Kai left to go get Elsa from her room. Elsa was leaning up against her door as she had many times before when Kai knocked on her door and told her dinner was ready.

"I'm not hungry" she replied

"Alright your majesty, but your sister is worried about you."

"Tell her that I'm fine." Dinner passed by as Elsa didn't show up. Anna was beginning to get really worried.

"See I told you she'd stay in her room" Anna said as she handed Kristoff his crutches.

"Okay, so I was wrong. Will she at least give you a hint at what's troubling her?"

"No, she got really furious when I tried to talk to her earlier"

"I guess I'll try to see if I can get her talk to me."

"What makes you think she'll reveal anything to you."

"Nothing, but it doesn't hurt to try. Now let's get some rest"

The next morning Anna woke Kristoff up to tell him that she needed to go out to the town today to run some errands. Kristoff replied by telling her that while she was doing that he'd try to talk to Elsa. As Anna left out Kristoff got dressed in light clothing as he didn't plan to leave the castle but he was determined to talk to Elsa and see what was wrong. He limped to the grand staircase just in time to see Elsa try to sneak into the kitchen to get breakfast. As soon as she saw him she darted back up the stairs

"So we're gonna do this the hard way." He mumbled to himself rather loudly

"Excuse me" Elsa turned around halfway up the stairs.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you but seeing as you're going upstairs I have two options. I can either climb the stairs or wait until you have to come down. I have time either way."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Elsa replied seeing as it was pointless to try to to avoid him.

"I was just wondering what was wrong and don't lie to me I know there's something wrong"

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell Anna."

"What could be so bad that I would need to promise that. I'm sure whatever it is she of all people would understand."

"No, she'd be furious if she heard this."

"Okay, if you really think so I promise not to tell."

"Good. You know I care about you and Anna."

"Yes."

"And I don't want to ruin any relationships, but there's something I've sorta been hiding."

"What is it" Kristoff responded as his anticipation for Elsa's big secret was reaching a breaking point.

"Kristoff, I love you. Not as a sister or friend. I genuinely love you" Kristoff's eyes widened as he wasn't prepared to hear this. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or scared.

"But I'm married. To your sister."

"I know, and that's why Anna can't know. I don't want to ruin your marriage and I don't want her to be angry at me, but It's the truth."

"Okay, I promise I won't tell Anna."


End file.
